Let Me Go
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: It's late, it's dark, and Eliot Spencer is leaving...or is he? Inspired by the Kane song, "Let Me Go" Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or "Let Me Go" by Kane. I was just…inspired.

A/N: Alright, so, I got home from school, watching the snow outside my bedroom window and I got a bit inspired when I started listening to "Let Me Go" on youtube because the CD hasn't been released yet of course. Basically, what if Eliot thought he had to go?...As always, please review! And come find me on twitter at /lizzieford329. My penname wouldn't fit!

Let Me Go

He looked around at the empty loft and sighed as he shrugged the heavy duffle bag further up onto his shoulder. Yeah, things had been different this time, and yes, he had gotten to like the feel of being a part of something bigger than just him off on his own. But he had enemies, and Eliot Spencer was not going to let them get the chance to come after his family. No way in Hell.

"Are you running a job on the side?" a quiet voice asked and he spun around to see her sitting on the counter, her legs swinging over the side as she stared at the floor. Somehow he knew it wasn't a question.

"How did you," he started before noticing that the one window by the kitchen was open, the chilly night air quickly cooling down the space. "Never mind," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I've just been worried about Nate lately since he started drinking again. I sometimes keep an eye on the place when he's asleep…making sure he doesn't get caught by surprise…Like he will in the morning when he wakes up, Hardison starts the meeting and you're gone."

"Parker, don't," Eliot said, turning for the door.

"What changed? What's making you run?" she asked, hopping down from the counter and strolling over to him. "Eliot doesn't run."

"I'm not runnin' darlin'," Eliot said simply as he turned to look her in the eye. "I just need to take some time off."

"Are they coming after you?" the blonde thief pressed on and Eliot tensed. "What, you didn't think I knew? Someone like you…someone who has the Butcher of Kiev after him must have other enemies who are just waiting to come out of the woodwork."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Eliot said, his voice almost harsh, very close to a growl, as he stared her down, but she didn't look away.

"You're worried that we're going to get caught in the crossfire, it's what you do. You're supposed to protect us," Parker said, shrugging as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Exactly, I'm supposed to protect you, that's my job, so I need to get out of here," he said firmly, turning away again when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He spun around and growled at her, but she held tight.

"If you're not here, who's going to protect us?" she asked softly. "If you're not here…we're targets…"

Eliot sighed. "Parker, if I'm gone, they'll think you don't matter to me. That's the best thing at this point. Besides, I'll be back soon."

"Then why are you leaving when no one's around?" she asked and when he didn't say anything she continued. "If you were just going to be coming back, it wouldn't be a big deal if you told us where you were going first. This is different. You're sneaking out in the middle of the night, not taking a break."

"Parker, stop," Eliot said.

"No. I'm not letting you walk away when you're acting like an idiot," she said, her tone low.

"I am not actin' like an idiot darlin'," Eliot said, wrenching his arm from her grasp and striding over to the door, his hand on the knob. "You need to let me go, it's best for all ya'll."

"No it's not!" she exclaimed and before Eliot knew what was happening a pair of small but strong arms were wrapping themselves around his waist and holding him in place. "It's not best when part of the family just walks away!" she protested.

"Parker, stop it, you're blowing this out of proportion," Eliot said, but the thief shook her head and Eliot felt it against his back.

"Besides Eliot, you're going to need help. You can't just do this on your own," Parker said, still holding tight to him.

"Darlin', I was doin' this by myself for years before I met you lot," he said, and a small grin came to his face at the thought of her being worried for him. Him, Eliot Spencer. He could kill a man with an appetizer and this tiny thing was worried about him.

"That was the old you though! The old you could do anything, but you've changed. You have us to worry about and to worry about you. Even Aimee said so!"

"Parker, let me go," Eliot said, having had enough.

"No, you're not walking out of here tonight," the thief protested and her grip tightened.

"Parker, get off me!" Eliot hissed, not wanting to wake up Nate upstairs.

"No, not unless you take me with you," Parker said and Eliot froze at that. She relaxed her grip for just a second and he took the opportunity to wrench her arms from around him and spin her around, pressing her back up against the wall, hands pinned above her head. She gasped in surprise and looked up at him, shocked.

"You wanna come with me Parker? You wanna be on the run every second of every day, and then, when it's time to stop, you're only stopping so that you can either fight, or get those few moments of rest, interrupted by nightmares of them findin' you? Is that what you want?!" he almost shouted at her.

"Maybe if you have someone there with you, you can rest without worrying so much," she said, her voice shaking a little and Eliot looked at her like she was something he had never seen before. "Maybe if there's someone there with you, you won't have to fight quite so hard to stay safe."

"There's somethin' wrong with you," he said quietly.

"I know there is, but I don't want you to leave, so," and with that she leaned up and kissed him. Eliot jerked in surprise at first and then released her hands as he snaked his arms down to lay on her hips. She kissed back fiercely and drove him backwards, pushing against him until his legs hit the arm of the couch and he was driven backwards onto, plopping down with an "Oomph."

"You planned that didn't ya?" he asked, smirking up at the thief with the proud look on her face.

"No better way of keeping you here than pinning you down," she said simply.

"That's true," he said, scooting backwards with his elbows until his legs were no longer hanging over the edge. As soon as he was comfortable, Parker laid down right on top of him. "Umm…Parker, what are ya doin'?" he asked.

"Keeping you from going anywhere," she said, resting her head against his chest and he sighed.

"I'm gonna have to go eventually, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday soon I'm gonna have to disappear for a little bit," he said, letting his one arm come up to wrap around her.

"And when that happens, I'll either let you invite me along, or stow away in the back of your truck. It's not like I take up a ton of room. I could fit inside your duffle bag if I tried really hard and…"

"Parker, relax. Just calm down, I'll give ya warnin' next time, okay?"

The small thief nodded and then they just laid there in silence. After a little bit, Eliot started to think that maybe he should head back to his place and she to hers. "Parker, come on, get off me," he whispered, nudging her, but she made no move. When he looked down he saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. The hitter grinned and then gave a quiet chuckle.

"Well, Nate's in for a surprise in the mornin'…"

* * * * *

It was about six thirty the next morning when Nathan Ford walked down the stairs from his bedroom to the main area of his loft and found a sleeping hitter pinned to his couch by a sleeping blonde thief. He was about to wake them up when his eyes scanned over to the door and he saw the duffle bag, abandoned there, and the window in the kitchen wide open. He knew that Parker must have come in through the window and he knew for a fact that the duffle bag belonged to Eliot.

Walking over to the couch, he pulled the blanket from the back of it and draped it over the pair. He noted how Parker lay on top of Eliot, keeping the hitter from moving in much of any direction without risk of jolting her awake. She was keeping him there.

He must have tried to leave…Nate thought to himself as he went to the kitchen to put the coffee on, and for him, the night before fell perfectly into place, but he didn't know about one kiss, and that was exactly what Eliot and Parker were hoping for…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!! Please review. Hope to hear from ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or Christian Kane's music…I only have DVD's and stuff on my iPod…

A/N: Well, this story really wasn't supposed to have a second chapter…or a third chapter, but they're both coming together. And, since you wanted them, you better be ready for what I'm going to write. Some will be cute…some will be tragic. But I will do my best to please you all. Please review and tell me what you think.

Let Me Go

Chapter 2

Eliot drove away from Randy's house, knowing that the US Marshal would take care of him now. He was glad that he had been able to help the kid, and at least now the father knew that if he messed with that boy again, Eliot would hunt him down. But this job had been too close to home, and the hitter was tired. He needed to get away.

Slipping the comm. in his ear, he tested it. "Nate, you there man?" he asked as he drove towards his apartment. _Just needed to grab his duffle bag._

"_What is it Eliot?"_ the mastermind said in his ear, and Eliot detected the slightest hint of concern there.

"I'm takin' off for a few days. Need some time away," he grunted, pulling up to his place and getting out of the truck and jogging up the stairs to his apartment.

"Alright. If you need us though, give us a call."

"Sure thing Nate." The duffle bag sat in his closet, practically abandoned, and he snatched it up in a second, slinging it over his shoulder and locking the door behind him. He had no intention of calling any of the team, but they didn't need to know that.

When he got back to his truck, he tossed the bag into the bed of the truck and then hopped in, heading for the mountains. A few weeks back he had used some of the money he still had from the first job in order to buy a cabin up there. It was a getaway, and if there was ever a job that went over badly for everyone, he would take them all up there, but not yet. For now it was his refuge.

As he drove, he noted the storm clouds moving in and sighed. He was really not looking forward to driving through the pelting rain, but it didn't look like he had any chance of making it to the cabin before the angry clouds reached him. Pressing his foot down on the accelerator a little harder he sped up, the lines on the road blurring. Not long after that, the rain started.

It wasn't a little sprinkling either, it was a harsh pounding and Eliot realized that his duffle bag was probably getting soaked. "Great…" he muttered, pulling off at a diner and rushing around to the truck bed, coat pulled up over his head as he grabbed the bag. But then he realized that the lump that was supposed to be his spare tire was a little larger than usual. "What the hell," he muttered under his breath as he approached the lump that he noticed was trembling. Raising an eyebrow he reached out, thrusting the sheet off the top and gasping. "DAMN IT PARKER!" he shouted over the rain.

The blonde was huddled under the sheet, her clothes getting soaked and she looked up at him, shivering. "I was w-wondering when you would get your stupid bag," she muttered under her breath, sitting up.

"Don't talk, get in the diner," he muttered, pulling her from the bed and tossing the bag in the cab before locking up his baby and shoving the thief into the warm building. She was shivering even harder now. "That's what you get," he growled at her before sitting her down at a table. The thief stayed silent as Eliot ordered hot tea for the both of them, along with some hot food before continuing his glaring at the woman. "Mind tellin' me what the hell you were doing in the bed of my truck?" he asked lowly.

"I…I thought you were running," Parker murmured, not meeting his gaze. "I t-told you I'd t-tag along," she stuttered, teeth chattering. Eliot sighed, rolling his eyes and then getting up and sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, trying to warm her up.

"Yes…but in the bed of my truck darlin'?" he said hopelessly.

"It's not like you were going to let me into the cab, now is it?" she asked, wrapping her hands around the cup of tea that had arrived and sipping it gratefully, allowing the warmth to seep through her and she shivered as the warmth penetrated her bones. "So…where are we going?"

Eliot laughed as he sipped at his own tea. "Little place I bought up in the mountains. Wasn't really planning on you comin' too darlin', but we'll just have to adjust the plans. Now drink up, I wanna get up there before the storm gets too bad," he said as the food came and they dug in.

Not much was said while they ate, and when they finished up, the still shivering and slightly damp thief was led to the truck and buckled into the passenger seat, Eliot's coat wrapped around her. The hitter got into the driver's seat, turned up the heat and the radio and headed out.

It took them a few hours to get to the cabin, but luckily, they got there before the worst of the storm started. Eliot hurried Parker into the building before she got soaked again and he locked the door behind them, shaking his head to get the water out of his hair. "You look like a dog when you do that," the blonde said and he looked up, smirking at her.

"Thanks so much darlin'," he said, leading her over to the couch and started the fire. "You still cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Parker said, but when the hitter looked at her, he saw her shaking ever so slightly. Sighing and shaking his head, he walked to the closet in the hall and pulled out a blanket, tossing it to her. "I said I was fine," she protested.

"Yeah darlin', sure you are." He couldn't help the eye roll that escaped him and Parker huffed as she wrapped the blanket around her, curling up in a ball and staring at the fire. Watching her carefully for a minute, he then walked over to the window and watched the rain falling outside.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, and he turned around to look at her.

"About the storm?"

"In general. I mean…there's no TV…it's pouring outside…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side and looking at him.

"Parker…mountains. The rain isn't going to keep up much longer. I plan on climbing tomorrow."

"Can…can I come with you?" she asked quietly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Of course darlin'. Did you really think I was going to leave you to go rooting through my stuff here all by yourself? No thank you ma'am, I like my belongings right where they are." At the hurt look on her face, Eliot walked over and sat down next to her. "Come on Parker, you know I was just kidding with that one, right?" he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"I don't know…You always joke aobut that, and I mean, it's not like you're wrong, I am a thief by nature, who knows what would happen if you left me alone with all of your stuff and…"

Sighing at her rambling, Eliot leaned down and captured her lips, one hand coming up to cup her cheek and hold her head in place. She tensed for a moment, but then she fell into the same rhythm as they had that night at Nate's loft and, at the risk of sounding clichéd to herself; it was like riding a bicycle. She kissed him back; leaning into his touch and reaching up to wrap him up in the blanket with her. Eliot pushed her onto her back and pinned her to the couch, grinning madly. "It's your turn to be stuck," he muttered. "This is your punishment for following me without my permission. When exactly were you going to tell me that you were there anyway?" A single eyebrow rose as he watched her carefully.

Parker shrugged. "Wasn't gonna tell you. I was gonna wait until you fell asleep, drug you and then drive back to Boston." The sentence took him by surprise and he had no idea where to go with it.

"There's somethin' wrong with you darlin'," he said instead, giving his normal answer for anything strange she did.

"I know…but you wouldn't like me if there wasn't," she said, voice still stating it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right Parker…"

* * * * *

It would be several hours later that the storm would finally start moving away from the tiny cabin secluded in the woods, now dark inside. But a flash of lightning would illuminate the front room, illuminate the two people laying on the couch, entwined in each other's arms, wrapped up in a blanket that was the only thing keeping them warm from the chill that had set in after the fire died long ago.

The woman's head is pillowed against the man's chest, his long hair falling into her face, creating a curtain and hiding her from the world. His soft, slow, and steady heartbeat is a lullaby in her ears and helps her to sleep soundly as she tries to get closer, seeking warmth from him. His eyes open ever so slightly and he smiles down at the thief in his arms, holding her just a little tighter and wrapping the blanket around them just a little more. She stirs a little, but he shushes her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You're fine darlin', just rest." His words soothe her and send her back off to sleep while the man stares out the window and thinks about the little meadow that should be in full bloom by now, and what all he has in his kitchen to make up a picnic lunch in the morning before she wakes up…


End file.
